1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a support for storing implements.
More particularly, the invention relates to a support for storing a wheelbarrow. The support includes the shape of a hook which can function as a hanger or as a support. The support is also useful for hanging or supporting other implements and provides a simple, inexpensive attachment for storing items of a wide range of sizes in an orderly manner.
2. Description of the Related Technology
U.S. Pat. No. D447,848 discloses a wheelbarrow holder comprising upper and lower members attached to a wall whereby the wheelbarrow is held to the wall by the upper and lower members.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,915,308 discloses a rack for storing a wheelbarrow. The rack is mounted on a wall and the wheelbarrow is stored by placing it onto the rack.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,755,414 discloses a hanger assembly for suspending a wheelbarrow along a wall. The assembly includes a hook mounted on the wall at a height from the floor at which it will engage a lip on the wheelbarrow bed without the lip""s being lifted manually and will support the wheelbarrow above the floor when the wheelbarrow is tilted around he hook as a fulcrum toward the wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,467,925 discloses a rack for placement on a wall surface for the suspended storage of garden tools and a wheelbarrow. A horizontal rack member slidably receives multiple brackets on which the heads of the stored tools may rest. Sleeves having wire bails are also slidably mounted on the horizontal rack member and receive the handles of a wheelbarrow. A vertical rack member is coupled to the first mentioned rack member and is provided with a wheelbarrow support in a manner offsetting the wheelbarrow from the wall permitting tools to be stored between the wheelbarrow and the supporting wall surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,762,210 discloses a storage rack for a wheelbarrow and includes a lower hook attached to a wall, the hook being configured to receive a portion of a forward lip of the wheelbarrow pan therein. A bar assembly is mounted above the hook and includes a U-shaped bar swingable between a first position with the bar adjacent the wall and a second position displaced from the wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,236,111 discloses a wheelbarrow storage rack for storing and securing a wheelbarrow on a vehicle, the storage rack is comprised of a frame generally dimensioned to the size of the tray of the wheelbarrow, the frame having channel members positioned on the side members and at least one cross member for cooperative, slidable engagement with the tray edge of the tray of the wheelbarrow.
The invention is directed to an attachment having a portion for engaging a hook and supporting a wheelbarrow or other device in a stored position. The attachment enabling a wheelbarrow to be hung or to stand upright on its own.
Wheelbarrows are of a size and shape so as to limit the options for their storage. Most often they are stored on the floor or next to a wall in an out of the way location. The present invention when used in conjunction with a wheelbarrow facilitates storage in a convenient manner. Lawn carts, wagons, lawn barrows and other similar devices are also conveniently stored with the use of the attachment of the present invention.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.